darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Holy water
Holy water is a powerful thrown weapon. However, it is only effective against demons. While holy water has the base damage and accuracy of a level 1 weapon, it has a passive effect that vastly increases its hit chance against demons by 40% (50% after dimension of disaster upgrade), similarly to the Silverlight and Darklight. It also has a damage bonus although it only works on lesser, greater and black demons. When used, smashed glass is left behind. Holy water is exceptionally useful when fighting Tormented Demons, as it lowers their fire shield just as Darklight would. Traditionally, Darklight would be used on the shield instead, but their melee prayer would have to be dealt with first. Because the demons do not initially protect against Ranged, one can simply throw a vial of holy water and immediately proceed to fight as normal. Holy Water is also useful in that one can swap between magic and range without entering melee distance or leaving one's safespot. Holy Water is an excellent weapon to use against Demon Flash mobs. Its accuracy boost on demons over conventional weapons makes defeating the bosses much easier. The minions seem to be extremely weak to holy water; one can regularly hit the max hits of 10k and 12k without the effect of Death's Swiftness. The following creatures will take increased accuracy from Holy water: *Abyssal demons *Balfrug Kreeyath *Doomion *Tstanon Karlak *Zakl'n Gritch *Black demons *Greater demon *Gargoyles *Holthion *Ice demons *Lesser demons *Jungle demons *Nezikchened *Othanian *Pyrefiends *Imps *Hellhounds *Blood reavers *Kal'gerion demons *Nechryael and Death spawn *Waterfiends *Icefiends *Delrith *Agrith_Naar The following creatures will take increased damage from Darklight: *Black demons *Greater demon *Lesser demons *Doomion *Holthion *Othanian Making Holy water The making of Holy water is learned during the Legends Quest. It cannot be made by players who have not made sufficient progress into the quest. # Smith 2 gold bars with a hammer (the one on the toolbelt works) into a golden bowl at an anvil. # Summon Gujuo with a bull roarer in the Kharazi Jungle to have him bless the bowl into a blessed gold bowl. Blessed gold bowls can be reused. # Use a machete (toolbelt works) to cut a reed by the water pool in the Kharazi jungle. # Use the reed on the pool to fill the blessed gold bowl. # Use a Binding book on an empty vial to create an enchanted vial. Enchanted vials do not stack in inventory. # Use the filled bowl on an enchanted vial. Each bowl can fill up to 10 enchanted vials. Vials of holy water stack in inventory. See the article on golden bowls for efficient options to make golden bowls. See the article on enchanted vials for efficient options to make enchanted vials. Players can fill up to 27 bowls at a time using one inventory slot for the reed. Leaving the jungle on foot with filled bowls makes the water disappear from the bowls. Players must teleport out of the jungle in order to bank filled bowls. nl:Holy water Category:Items that have passive effects